The subject matter disclosed herein relates to erosion resistant coatings, particularly those utilized on helicopter rotor blades, propeller blades, fan blades, wind turbine blades, or any other part subjected to FOD (foreign object damage), particulate, and/or rain erosion damage.
When operating in a harsh environment, for example, a desert, blades of rotating components are subjected to severe erosion-inducing conditions. For example, sand, foreign objects or particulates impacting the leading edges of the blades can lead to excessive wear and cause the need to repair and/or replace blades at a high rate resulting in a high logistics and maintenance impact for the user. In some environments, rain can also be a significant erosion concern resulting in significant material loss due to repeated impact stressing.
The art would well-receive an improved erosion resistance coating to reduce wear on components thereby reducing logistics and maintenance costs for the user.